


(i think) we'll go the distance

by zach_stone



Series: "Dude, can you cool it with the phone talk?" - Texting AU fics [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Graduation, M/M, Texting, aka the author working thru their existential crisis via fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, even more texts from Chris's phone while everyone is in college. As the gang prepares to graduate, some people's future plans might split them all apart.</p>
<p>(Read the earlier fics in the series if you want, or read it as it is! But they're all pretty hilarious in my humble opinion.) </p>
<p>Title from Go The Distance by Emma Blackery</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i think) we'll go the distance

**Author's Note:**

> here we are again, my friends
> 
> so i graduate college in like, 3 weeks???? SCREAMS???? and i recently found out one of my closest friends is gonna be gone for a year teaching abroad, and so i've just been having a lot of weird feelings about the Future and whatnot, so i decided to work through my feelings via text message fic. because why not. 
> 
> anyway ENJOY!!!

**Group Chat: Squad**

**joshington <3: ** yo who wants 2 play never have i ever

**betharoni:** dude i’m in class rn

**matt:** yeah i dont think u can play that game not IRL??? 

**joshington <3: ** yall are a bunch of quitters   
listen heres how it’ll work   
if u did the thing u say “guilty” and if u didnt u say “innocent” 

**jess:** tbh i’m down 

**chris:** yeah let’s play!! i’m just bored in lecture anyway

**joshington <3: ** NICE   
ok me first   
never have i ever had sexual feelings for mike munroe

**prez munroe:** omg wtf 

**jess:** guilty ;)))

**lady em:** unfortunately guilty

**hannah banana:** …..    
guilty whatever

**betharoni:** lmao innocent af

**ash:** innocent!!

**sammy:** innocent 

**matt:** innocent

**chris:** ….guilty

**joshington <3: ** WHAT 

**prez munroe:** whoa dude forreal???? 

**chris:** it was ONCE at a party and i was DRUNK ok it hardly counts leave my ass olone 

**betharoni:** im honestly howling    
i ship it 

**ash:** lowkey same

**betharoni:** omg please write some friendfic about this

**chris:** wtf don’t 

**prez munroe:** can we go to the next question i’m uncomfortable 

**joshington <3: ** no mike u gotta answer first

**prez munroe:** …...i abstain

**lady em:** HOLY SHIT LMFAO

**matt:** dude.

**prez munroe:** ANYWAY….  

**jess:** yall wild    
ok i’ll go   
never have i ever gotten blackout drunk

**lady em:** girl that’s not even true   
also innocent

**joshington <3: ** oh god guilty    
so fucking guilty

**betharoni:** u have no self control   
innocent

**sammy:** innocent

**ash:** innocent   
oh crap no wait   
guilty

**chris:** what, when??? 

**ash:** it was when you were in london   
there was a party…. things got a lil crazy

**jess:** omg i remember now   
u were off the rails

**chris:** i cannot even picture ashley being off the rails what happened??

**matt:** LMAO i totally forgot about that omfg   
she was dancing on a table

**chris:** BRUH 

**ash:** CAN WE NOT THOUGH 

**lady em:** ok i’m already bored let’s do something else

**joshington <3: ** boo u whore

**lady em:** i will straight-up murder you 

**sammy:** hey actually?? i have something kinda important i need to tell you guys

**hannah banana:** are you ok??? what’s up? 

**sammy:** i’m fine yeah   
this would probably be better in person, can we all meet up after classes??

**matt:** i gotta work til like midnight :( dont tell everyone without me!

**betharoni:** babe just tell us now!! 

**sammy:** ok….    
ok so like   
after graduation   
i’m moving   
to china   
for a year   
i’m doing a teaching program there   
someone please say something 

**betharoni:** graduation is in 3 weeks

**sammy:** i know

**betharoni:** what the actual fuck 

**prez munroe:** hooooly shit 

**betharoni:** ok u know what i’m stepping out of class get ur phone ready i’m calling you right now what the fuck sam 

**jess:** dramaaaa~ 

**lady em:** she really did leave class   
she looks MAD

**joshington <3: ** i dont even blame her what the hell and also fuck 

**ash:** beth’s rage is a force to be reckoned with, sam’s a goner

**jess:** u know she dead

**hannah banana:** ok can we stop joking for a minute here????? SAM IS MOVING TO CHINA WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

**matt:** what can we do???? i mean it sounds like its happening whether we like it or not

**hannah banana:** this is NO TIME to be diplomatic, matthew 

**ash:** i can’t believe she didn’t tell us sooner? or at least tell beth? 

**hannah banana:** OR ME. HER BEST FRIEND.    
i want to cry and die 

**prez munroe:** ok everyone just calm down

**hannah banana:** NOPE 

\--

**Message Thread: Sammy**

**chris:** how’s it going dude

**sammy:** beth is furious   
she’s not speaking to me :(   
god, i’m such an idiot

**chris:** just a little    
why didn’t you tell anyone you were considering this???

**sammy:** because i knew if i told you guys, you’d freak out

**chris:** ah yes, sure dodged a bullet there

**sammy:** shut up    
i really, really want to do this. and i knew if i told you guys before i applied then you’d talk me out of it 

**chris:** sam. you think we wouldn’t support your dreams??? 

**sammy:** not if it means me moving to another country for a year   
i mean jesus you left for like 5 weeks and everyone was pining after your ass

**chris:** well that’s because it’s ME 

**sammy:** hardy har 

**chris:** ok no but can i tell you something?

**sammy:** strange subject change but ok 

**chris:** i got a potential job offer for this really fucking cool app company   
they want me to maybe start in september, after i graduate

**sammy:** CHRIS!!!! that’s so amazing omg!!!!! i’m so excited for you!!!!

**chris:** wait i’m not done   
it’s in ohio

**sammy:** …..well shit    
have you accepted the job?? 

**chris:** not yet   
they’d still want me to come in for an interview anyway   
but fuck, i really want it.   
what do i do???

**sammy:** learn from my mistakes and please tell josh before you make any decisions   
spare yourself my misery

**chris:** yikes true   
so are you ok??? 

**sammy:** lmao not really, i’m gonna go cry for a little bit but i’ll be fine   
tell josh about the job offer   
love ya buddy

**chris:** <3 got your back, sammy 

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**joshington <3: ** can u believe sam????? like what. the fuck????   
im honestly just boggled rn    
im w/ beth and shes having a meltdown   
ive never seen her lose her chill this bad   
respond pls 

**chris:** yikes sorry i was texting sam   
poor beth :( 

**joshington <3: ** i know dude this blows    
sibling law prevents me from talking 2 sam at the moment but how is she

**chris:** she feels SO bad   
i guess she was worried we’d talk her out of it if she told us before

**joshington <3: ** well she aint wrong 

**chris:** yikes   
hey so i’m coming over is that ok

**joshington <3: ** ofc!!! 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**joshington <3: ** EVERYONE SHUN CHRIS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY OR MAYBE LIFE 

**matt:** wtf

**lady em:** what did he do

**joshington <3: ** HE’S MOVING TO FUCKASS OHIO???? FOR SOME SHIT JOB????

**hannah banana:** WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING 

**chris:** EVERYONE CHILL   
i am not moving to ohio   
at least not for sure   
i just got a job offer (to a REALLY GREAT JOB with a company i REALLY LIKE but whatever)    
and i am CONSIDERING it   
jfc 

**lady em:** congrats but also you’re not allowed to leave

**joshington <3: ** this is a crock of shit im telling u rn 

**matt:** chris that’s cool that u got a job offer!! 

**chris:** THANKS BRO 

**joshington <3: ** ENABLER   
this friend group is falling apart and so am i 

\--

**Message Thread: Sammy**

**sammy:** so that went well i take it

**chris:** i thought his head was gonna explode 

**sammy:** rip in peace 

\--

**Message Thread: Ash**

**ash:** CHRIS YOU’RE MOVING???

**chris:** NOT FOR SURE 

**ash:** I AM HAPPYSAD    
i have cousins in ohio it’s not a terrible place   
so far from cali though :(    
what are you gonna do? 

**chris:** noooo idea   
i was kinda hoping josh would be a LITTLE more supportive tbqh    
whatever

**ash:** he’s just in shock, he’ll come around

**chris:** we’ll see

**ash:** love u big guy

**chris:** love you too 

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** ok can we please talk 

**joshington <3: ** new phone who dis 

**chris:** josh…. please??? this is important to me. 

**joshington <3: ** do u know how far ohio is, bro???? fucking far as shit 

**chris:** i know. 

**joshington <3: ** we’d have to break up 

**chris:** we could do long distance!!!! we managed ok when i was in london!!

**joshington <3: ** ok 1st off, no. in case u forgot, i was a mess when u were in london, it was terrible. 2nd, that was only 5 weeks. this is like, forever. indefinitely. i cant do that. 

**chris:** maybe you could come with me to ohio

**joshington <3: ** i dont WANT to live in ohio. im planning on making movies, chris! i need to stay in hollywood!! 

**chris:** oh, so your dreams are important but mine aren’t? 

**joshington <3: ** u could fuck around with computers just as easily here as in ohio 

**chris:** WOW    
this isn’t “fucking around with computers” you asshole   
this is my CAREER    
this is why i went to college!!!! to work for a company like this!!!!! 

**joshington <3: ** then fucking go    
but im not coming with u 

**chris:** are you seriously giving me an ultimatum? we’re not even gonna try to consider other options?? 

**joshington <3: ** fuck you 

**chris:** WTF    
are you there???   
we are NOT done talking about this holy shit   
you are being a child    
ok whatever fine fuck you too 

\--

**Group Chat: Lady Em, Ash, Chris**

**chris:** can you both come over like right now immediately

**lady em:** oh shit    
did you and josh break up??

**ash:** WHAT    
em why would you even SAY that

**lady em:** he’s asking for the two of us, a combo of comforting encouragement and vengeful ass-kicking that could only mean breakup 

**ash:** goddamn

**chris:** i don’t know if we broke up but it kind of feels like we did    
we got into a fight   
look at this shit    
[Screenshot attached]

**ash:** yikes yikes yikes 

**chris:** i want to be dead! :) 

**lady em:** damn that fight escalated so fast   
ok we’re coming    
hang in there chris 

**chris:** door’s unlocked so just let yourself in   
i’ll be crying in the bathtub 

**lady em:** i sincerely hope that’s metaphoric

**chris:** ….i am getting out of the bathtub now 

**lady em:** u messy 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**sammy:** ok listen   
i am so so SO sorry that i didn’t tell anyone about the china thing earlier   
that was stupid of me and i feel terrible    
but i’m leaving in a month and while i’m very excited because this is a dream come true for me   
i’m also going to miss all of you like crazy   
and i want to spend as much time with you as possible before i leave   
so instead of cold-shouldering me for the next few weeks   
can we please please hang out 

**hannah banana:** WAH   
i’m still very upset with you but also you’re my BFF and i love you of course i will hang out with you

**betharoni:** i guess if ur going away for a whole year i gotta get in as many kisses as possible before then   
ur still on my shit list though 

**sammy:** i’ll take it <3

**jess:** IM EMO i love u sam

**matt:** i wanna hang out! lets do something! 

**sammy:** I LOVE YOU GUYS    
can we go see zootopia

**hannah banana:** YES

**prez munroe:** i dont wanna see the furry movie

**sammy:** IT IS NOT A FURRY MOVIE 

**matt:** also mike didnt u literally have a fursona in middle school

**prez munroe:** MATT WTF DUDE 

**lady em:** lmfao i remember that   
wasn’t it a wolf

**betharoni:** omfgggggg 

**prez munroe:** stop it    
that is why i don’t wanna see the movie   
what if it…. awakens something in me again…..

**sammy:** i’m fucking screaming 

**jess:** mike come see the furry movie

**lady em:** question: will you still bang mike if he starts wearing ears and a tail

**prez munroe:** question: why must all of u torment me at every waking moment

\--

**Message Thread: Josh W.**

**chris:** are you going to the movie?

**josh w.:** im not talking to u 

**chris:** oh for fuck’s sake, josh, i was just asking a fucking question   
why are you being like this

**josh w.:** leave me alone 

**chris:** you know what, this is such BS   
we’ve been best friends since THIRD GRADE   
you were my first crush, my first serious boyfriend   
after ALL THAT, after LITERALLY OVER A DECADE   
you’re just going to cut me off because i MIGHT move away???   
that isn’t fair   
i fucking love you, you absolute dickwad   
and i kinda thought you loved me enough to try to support me???    
hello????   
josh please say something 

**josh w.:** hold on

**chris:** ok 

**josh w.:** u have no idea how important u are to me. like??? dude. u were the only friend who visited me when i was in the psych ward. u saw me at my lowest point and u still stuck around. u’ve literally always been there for me and i know im a piece of shit but this? this is so fucking hard. i honestly thought we would spend the rest of our lives 2gether and now u might be gone forever come september. and im fucking terrified that im just gonna fall apart completely??? im sorry. 

**chris:** hang on a sec   
i’m not 100% sure i’m even taking the job   
but no matter what happens   
i’m not disappearing on you   
i won’t be gone forever   
even if we do end up breaking up   
you’re still my best friend and i promise i’m not abandoning you

**josh w.:** im sorry im such a fucking dick 

**chris:** it’s ok

**josh w.:** i love you a lot

**chris:** i love you too   
so are we not broken up anymore?

**josh w.:** wtf when were we broken up???

**chris:** ?????   
i literally thought you dumped me?????

**josh w.:** WTF no i was just giving u the cold shoulder cuz i was pissed off

**chris:** BRO    
i changed your name in my phone and everything i thought we were done-city 

**josh w.:** IM??? DUDE WTF    
ok tbf i changed ur name in my phone too

**chris:** what was it before?

**josh w.:** cute nerd 

**chris:** and what did you change it to? 

**josh w.:** ugly nerd

**chris:** wow   
hey so listen   
i have to fly out to ohio for an interview this weekend   
come with me

**josh w.:** why

**chris:** 1) to be supportive of your bf   
2) i am nervous and want you to be there   
3) they’re putting me up in a nice hotel, which means   
4) hotel sex 

**josh w.:** u had me @ hotel sex

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**betharoni:** update, mike is a furry again

**matt:** did he ever really STOP being a furry

**prez munroe:** LISTEN,,, look me in the eyes and tell me u don’t wanna live in zootopia

**sammy:** you know what same 

**hannah banana:** it was such a beautiful message!!!! i cried!!!!

**jess:** i know, u got the popcorn all soggy

**prez munroe:** if i was an animal in zootopia what would i be

**lady em:** are you asking us to come up with a new fursona for you

**prez munroe:** goodbye 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**ash:** hey chris and josh!! did your flight get in ok?

**chris:** yep! we’re at the hotel now, just killing time before i gotta go to my interview (eek!)

**betharoni:** ur gonna nail it, my guy

**chris:** thank you thank you 

**jess:** omg can i just say im so happy everyone is back together and not fighting anymore, u ppl were breaking my heart

**joshington <3: ** i know, u love ur gays   
it must have been a very hard week for u

**jess:** IT WAS 

**sammy:** chris, do you know when you’ll hear back after the interview?

**chris:** uhhh i think within the next two weeks   
idk i’m just trying to get thru this part first ya feel me

**matt:** u can do it, dude!! 

**chris:** alright well i’m heading down to get a cab to the office!!! SCREAMS 

**hannah banana:** GOOD LUCK WE LOVE U

**chris:** !!!!!!! 

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**joshington <3: ** u done yet?

**chris:** aaaah! just finished!!!! omw back to the hotel rn

**joshington <3: ** so?????? how’d it go!??!

**chris:** omg i’ll tell you when i get there

**joshington <3: ** ridiculous. i hate waiting. tell me rn. 

**chris:** *sweats nervously*

**joshington <3: ** what does that mean

**chris:** it means it went…. really, really well.    
everyone was SO nice, josh. the company is so fucking cool.   
and i told one of my stupid math jokes, and they laughed!!!

**joshington <3: ** omg. was it the calculator one??

**chris:** ….yes

**joshington <3: ** nerd   
thats rly great, dude. sounds like u found ur ppl. 

**chris:** yeah, it was pretty much everything i could’ve hoped for   
it’s just   
never mind

**joshington <3: ** what??? 

**chris:** i just don’t want to think about not being with you anymore   
i meant it when i said no matter what you wouldn’t lose me, it’s just.    
it’d be different.

**joshington <3: ** i know   
but chris?   
u should take it

**chris:** are you serious?

**joshington <3: ** dead serious   
i mean, this is ur dream, dude.   
and theres no doubt in my mind that theyre gonna hire u   
so… i want u to do it   
it’ll be hard for me, for both of us   
but u should take the job. i mean it.

**chris:** …. i don’t know what to say   
thank you   
i love you   
ok my taxi just pulled up to the hotel here i come

**joshington <3: ** i am waiting for u   
butt naked

**chris:** OH    
runnin to the elevator   
SEE YOU IN A MINUTE!!!!!! 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**betharoni:** OK KIDS T-MINUS SIX HOURS UNTIL THE GOODBYE SAMMY SHINDIG COMMENCES

**prez munroe:** why are u shouting

**betharoni:** BECAUSE IF I DONT I WILL CRY    
ALSO I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS PARTY   
DOES EVERYONE REMEMBER THEIR TASKS

**lady em:** i’m on booze duty. got only the best for our girl.

**betharoni:** god bless ya

**jess:** music is a go!!!! my mix cds will bring down the house

**ash:** matt and i got decorations!!!! we’ll be over in a few to help set up :) 

**hannah banana:** idk whether to be hype for the party or to be crying on the floor bcos my best friend is LEAVING

**sammy:** stoooop you guys are gonna make ME cry and i’m not ready yet 

**lady em:** she’s got a point. let’s save the mush for the party, everyone. 

**ash:** roger that! 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**chris:** hey guys, i have news.

**sammy:** is everything ok?? you’re not bailing on the party, are you?

**chris:** omg no, i’m not a monster   
i just got a call from the company   
i didn’t get the job

**matt:** dude, im sorry! that sucks

**jess:** :((( nooo chris 

**betharoni:** damn!! their loss, u woulda been a great fit there

**sammy:** did they say why??

**chris:** idk, i guess they found someone they liked more   
it’s ok   
i’ll be ok    
at least now i don’t have to move!!!

**ash:** that is good   
does josh know yet?

**chris:** yeah, he came over right after i got off the phone with them

**joshington <3: ** for the record, i am disappointed on ur behalf   
but on my behalf i am very happy 

**chris:** anyway, i didn’t wanna steal sam’s thunder at the party so i figured i’d tell you guys now

**prez munroe:** dont worry, dude. we’ll get some shots in u and u wont even remember the disappointment

**chris:** thanks i think?    
ok see you guys soon!! 

\--

**Message Thread: Ash**

**ash:** hey you   
where’d you slip off to?

**chris:** oh, i just went out to the porch   
wanted to get some air

**ash:** gotcha, gotcha   
you alright?

**chris:** oh yeah, totally.    
just weird how sam’s leaving, yknow?

**ash:** god i know   
everything’s gonna be so different   
even weirder that you almost left too

**chris:** ha, yeah.

**ash:** chris? can i ask you something?

**chris:** shoot

**ash:** did they really not give you the job? 

**chris:** what?

**ash:** did they really tell you that you didn’t get it? or did you turn them down? 

**chris:** ….ok, between you and me?   
they did want me   
i said no

**ash:** OMG!!! chris!!!!! why????? and why would you lie about it???

**chris:** i didn’t want josh to know i turned it down, he told me to take it

**ash:** i don’t understand. this was your dream job!

**chris:** yeah, it was.   
but like   
ugh this is gonna be the gayest thing i’ve ever said   
it was my dream job, but josh…. he’s my dream Everything, you know?? like, when i imagine my future, i don’t always have a clear image of my career or what city i’ll be in, but he’s always there.    
and if accepting this job meant leaving him behind, it wasn’t my dream after all. 

**ash:** chriiiiiiis   
i’m literally crying    
i just showed hannah your messages and now we’re both crying

**chris:** omg stop!! do NOT tell josh 

**ash:** i won’t, i won’t.   
seriously though, chris. that is so, so sweet. i have physical pain in my chest.

**chris:** are you having a heart attack

**ash:** yes. your adorable love story is giving me palpitations

**chris:** ok, ok, enough outta you.    
why is there screaming inside??? is everything ok???

**ash:** CHRIS GET UR LIL BUTT IN HERE RN   
U WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**chris:** WHAT IS GOING ON WHERE ARE YOU   
WHY ARE SAM AND BETH MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE

**ash:** OK BASICALLY??? BETH JUST ASKED SAM IF THEY COULD GET ENGAGED WHEN SHE COMES BACK  
AND SAM SAID YES!!!!! 

**chris:** OJDFL;ADFJALSDFJDLS 

**ash:** i can’t believe you missed it omg!!!! this just usurped your cute confession and now i am dead!! 

**chris:** holy shit!!!!!!!!   
but they’re gonna have to wait a whole year   
do you think they’ll make it?? 

**ash:** i really hope so 

**chris:** me too 

\--

**Message Thread: Sammy**

**chris:** hey sam

**sammy:** what’s up my dude

**chris:** nothing, just can’t sleep

**sammy:** same

**chris:** you nervous about tomorrow?

**sammy:** a little   
ok a lot   
but i’m also really excited

**chris:** yeah i bet   
i’m excited for you   
we’re all gonna miss you a lot   
but a year goes fast

**sammy:** true that. and now i have even more to look forward to when i get home :) 

**chris:** still can’t believe i missed it   
so you’re like, engaged to be engaged?

**sammy:** yeah basically!   
i love her so much, chris. i’m so happy. 

**chris:** i know the feeling 

**sammy:** cuuuute

**chris:** don’t take this the wrong way    
but do you think you guys will last? the whole year apart?

**sammy:** you know, i was worried about it for a long time   
but now i feel like we’ll be ok. i really do think we can make it through anything, yknow?   
and not just me and beth   
all of us, no matter what

**chris:** yeah?   
i hope so, too    
ugh i’m gonna miss you wtf

**sammy:** nooooo i’ve cried so much already

**chris:** hey did hannah or ash tell you…. anything…..

**sammy:** yeah han told me about your job   
that must’ve been a hard choice

**chris:** ever since i left ohio i’ve been thinking about what i’d do if i got the call. and then when i got it, it was like the easiest decision in the world.    
i think it’s because josh told me he wanted me to take it.   
like, knowing how hard it would be for him   
and that he told me to do it anyway   
it just made me realize he’s more important to me

**sammy:** *wipes away a tear*    
i’m really glad you guys have each other. you’ve got something special.

**chris:** yeah    
just like you and beth

**sammy:** how’d we get so dang lucky? 

**chris:** no clue, but i’m so glad we did

**sammy:** amen to that   
on that note, i should try to get SOME sleep before my flight tomorrow   
love ya, chris

**chris:** love you too, sam   
see you next year 

**sammy:** <3 

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna say that i am definitely still planning on writing more of these as ideas come to me, this is not the end of the series by any means!!!


End file.
